1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a quantum dot filled tube designed to easily inject a phosphor including quantum dots and prevent gas inclusion inside the quantum dot filled tube and a display device that includes the quantum dot filled tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent trend of low carbon green growth all over the world, light emitting diodes (LEDs), which are regarded as a low-pollution eco-friendly product, have been increasingly used as a backlight of various liquid crystal displays in order to reduce energy consumption and decrease greenhouse gas.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is the most widely used these days, and includes two substrates on which electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed therebetween. In a case where voltage is applied on the electrode, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, such that an amount of transmitted light can be adjusted.
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a passive light emitting device, includes a display panel for displaying an image and a backlight assembly for supplying light to the display panel. The backlight assembly is classified into three types depending on the position of a light source: a direct type, an edge type, and a corner type.
Meanwhile, an LED having low-power high-efficiency characteristics has been widely used as a light source in recent years. The LED light source emits blue light, and provides white light by using color converting materials such as a phosphor and the like. Blue light is later converted into white light such that full color display is realized through a color filter of a liquid crystal panel, and thus there has been increased emphasis on research to improve color reproducibility by adjusting an emission spectrum of white light and a transmission spectrum of the color filter.
Therefore, as an example of the method for realizing the white light with excellent color reproducibility, it has been suggested that a quantum dot tube be inserted between a blue LED light source and a light guide plate.
The display device may include a thin pipe-shaped tube filled with quantum dots installed in front of a blue LED light source, such that the blue LED light source can pass through the quantum dot filled tube, thereby realizing white light. The produced white light exhibits excellent color reproducibility compared to a conventional white LED light source.
However, there may be areas not filled with quantum dots in the quantum dot filled tube due to the characteristics of the manufacturing process. That is, in a case where a first end of the tube is sealed before quantum dots are injected into an injection cavity formed at a second end of the tube, the inside of the tube may not be completely filled with quantum dots, such that gas inclusions may be produced. The produced gas inclusions in the tube may cause deterioration of color or luminance uniformity of the white light at a light incident portion.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.